The wear on memory cells, or physical locations, within a memory system varies depending upon how often each of the cells is programmed. If a memory cell is programmed once and then effectively never reprogrammed, the wear associated with that cell will generally be relatively low. However, if a cell is repetitively written to and erased, the wear associated with that cell will generally be relatively high. As physical addresses are used by hosts, the same physical locations or cells within the memory system are repeatedly written to and erased if a host repeatedly uses the same addresses to write and overwrite data.